Love and Terror
by StargateNerd
Summary: When the treasure hunter, Matsumoto, puts a knife to her neck, Sonoko's heart nearly stops. Spoilers for Movie 11: Jolly Roger in the Deep Azure.


**A/N:** Someone requested SonoRan and 32 ( _I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified._ ) and I'd just watched a bunch of DC movies with my boyfriend bc he loves Detective Conan but had not seen ANY of the movies which was a travesty I had to correct, and Movie 11 is basically Ran protecting her gf the entire time so yeah I SonoRan'd ^_^

Crossposted from Tumblr and to AO3

* * *

When the treasure hunter, Matsumoto, puts a knife to her neck, Sonoko's heart nearly stops. He and his friend force Ran and Kimiko-san into the van and Sonoko's mind is racing furiously, wondering what on earth these men want with them.

Then Ran tells them to run and Sonoko tries, she does, but Matsumoto grabs her again and gods, she has never seen Ran look so _angry_ , never seen her glare at someone so hatefully and is it strange that that makes her feel safer in this situation, that she's together with Ran? Ran who can shatter concrete with a well placed punch, Ran who pulls apart state of the line elevator doors, Ran who she helped land a crashing plan with and who Sonoko has known all her life. Ran, who is keeping her cool while Sonoko is crying.

Going into deep water was scary when using proper equipment; going in with snorkels, no shoes, and _bleeding_ is absolutely terrifying. When Matsumoto yanks her airline, separates her from Ran, all Sonoko can think is that she is going to die, she is going to be eaten and her last sight is going to be Ran which actually isn't too bad.

But then Ran comes _back_ for her and she's scaring sharks away using the air tank and right now Sonoko doesn't think she could be any cooler unless she punched the sharks and she has the best friend _ever_ , hands down, Shinichi-kun does not deserve such a goddess.

The thought hits her, as they're forced to follow the two treasure hunters further into the cave, Ran's arm wrapped protectively around her, the torch in her other hand, that what she'd said earlier, about trusting Ran to have her back, was absolutely true. Even if she'd dismissed it by turning it into something Shinichi-kun would tell Ran (which he never would, he's far too prideful for that, far too much like herself), the fact is that she does trust Ran, she trusts her so much, loves her so _much_ -

Oh.

Sonoko is almost relieved to stumble upon the bones, it's something to distract her from the warm weight of Ran's arm around her, and she can pretend the fast beat of her heart is because of the whole kidnapped by treasure hunters situation and not because despite the fact that they are both very warm people, she and Ran never really _touch_.

She's fairly certain that now is the most inappropriate time to be having a life changing revelation such as this, but then again she's almost died how many times today so it makes some sort of twisted sense too. It's partly this that makes her pick up Anne Bonnie's sword, because she's terrified, yes, but she wants to make it out of here, she wants to walk to school with Ran again, she wants to cheer Ran on at her karate tournaments, she wants to punch Shinichi-kun in the face for making Ran cry so much, she wants to stay up late with Ran talking about nothing while doing each other's hair and nails, she _wants_ so much she's not sure what's making her pulse thump rabbit quick, the gun aimed at her and Ran or her own feelings.

"Save your trump card for last," Matsumoto gloats before a soccer ball smacks him straight in the face before rebounding off his friend as well and Sonoko has never been so glad to see a six year old who watches too much TV for his own good in her _life_.

(Later, they watch the wreckage of the ship drift along the waves while Mima-san theorizes as to why it was there in the first place. The light from the setting sun washes across Ran's face in a way that makes Sonoko's heart stutter and this time she can't blame the treasure hunters for how afraid she feels. But she's fine.

This is fine.)


End file.
